duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Yumama
|Image = |Voice Actor = (Season 3) 西村ちなみ |Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Water |Civilization3 = Darkness |Civilization4 = Fire |Civilization5 = Nature |Signature = Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba, Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate, Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure, Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor (Manga Only) Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame |Family = Zakira (Brother) }} Yu Fua (also known as Yumama in the English version) is a character who first appeared in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime and Manga. Details A girl who is Zakira's sister. Extreme Bucketman has a crush on her. Despite seemingly cruel at first, Unlike Zakira, she is actually not evil and is actually deceiving him and seeks to release the kids in his basement. In the manga she also worked with Gyujirou, but it was actually a ruse which resulted in Gyujirou distrusting women. She uses a very varied series of decks, but in the Game Boy Advanced game Duel Masters 2, she used a near carbon copy of the metagame type Astral Reef rush. Duel Masters Anime Duel Masters Charge She first appeared as a mysterious girl who can duel and read a book at the same time. She has the ability to stand on the ceiling and is commonly seen reading her teen heart throb book, filled with 400 pages of pictures of "sassy" cute boys, although towards the end of the third season, she discovers that the pages are really blank. She managed to defeat George, Yuki and Kokujo right before they were supposed to duel making her win instantly. She was a childhood friend of Extreme Bucketman. While she appears to be the cause of all the disruption in the tournament, she is really being controlled by of her malicious older brother, Zakira. After she is released from Zakira's control, she becomes an ally of Shobu, along with Bucketman. She in truth did actually all of that because of saving some kids that were on her brother´s castle, and to have her under her control, he gave her that book, so she would do everything he wanted her to do. She was later transformed into a duelist hunter because of an armor given to her by Peeskwhy Perfect, so that she force other to awaken the cards that her brother desired. She does not have a deck preference Manga Her setting is similar to those in the anime, but this time she cooperated with Gyujirou who calls her "Darling", and Extreme Bucketman had a crush on her. She gave Gyujirou his Survivor deck and cooperated with him to get Bucketman's Bolmeteus Steel Dragon, but is actually using Gyujirou to her own plans. This resulted in Gyujirou distrusting women, causing the choice of his Duel Masters Land executives 10 years later to be completely consisted of men. It is unknown if she and Yuu (U) in after revolution who targets American duelists, are the same person. Deck Duel Masters Manga: Series 1 In the original manga, she used a Light-Civilization deck. *Burst Shot *Lu Gila, Silver Rift Guardian (stolen from Yuu) *Vess, the Oracle *Saberfili, the Paladin 2x *Sundrop Armor *Mana Nexus *Mirror Force Dragon (was originally stolen from Fua castle, given to Shobu) Duel Masters Charge While she was under Zakira's control, she firstly used a deck based on Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba. *Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *Propeller Mutant *Gachack, Mechanical Doll *Bloody Squito *Miraculous Plague *Terror Pit *Aqua Surfer *Necrodragon Giland *Super Necrodragon Abzo Dolba Then she used a darkness and water deck based on Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate. *Bloody Squito *Baira, the Hidden Lunatic *Terror Pit *Aqua Surfer *Time Scout *Gigazoul *Gigabalza *Gigaslug *Sea Mutant Dormel *Revival Soldier *Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal *Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate *Spiral Gate Duel Masters Cross During the Duel Masters Cross season her deck contained all 5 of the civilizations and is focused on Madness creatures who have the following effect: as well as cards such as Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure. Later in the season she changes her deck to a Light, Water and Darkness deck based around the race using Brunhilde, Ghost Knight and Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor as her trump cards. Gallery Fua Yu reading.jpg|Yu Fua after being controlled by her brother Zakira. Category:Anime Character Category:Former Villains Category:Manga Character